The present invention relates to automated summarization and, more specifically, to automated summarization based on physiological data annotations.
Automated summarization techniques may be used to summarize a document. However, such automated summarization techniques can fail to achieve awareness of and/or reflect context and other cues that facilitate human understanding of language.